


【明治夫妇】预谋

by Elize0529



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 大木户, 明治夫妇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elize0529/pseuds/Elize0529
Summary: 为了躲避新选组扮成吉原游女的木户，被早有预谋的大久保买下了夜晚。
Relationships: Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Ookubo Toshimichi, Ookubo Toshimichi/Kido Takayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【明治夫妇】预谋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jager1997](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jager1997).



> 冷圈也要拥有站街文学！

吉原的夜晚永远灯火通明，到处都传来游女娇声的调笑和客人放肆的大笑，混杂着三味线被拨子挑动发出的清幽乐声，这便是男人的桃源乡。  
木户被引着朝隐秘的欢乐屋走的时候，可完全不是这种感受。原因只在于他此刻脸上抹着厚重的脂粉，头发被挽起来插上重重复杂的簪子和头饰，领子松松垮垮，锁骨全露在外面。为了遮掩喉结，脖子上绑了一圈绷带，也暗示着这个“游女”尚且不服管教试图自杀，一般的客人见了都不愿意点这种还没调教好的麻烦货。  
木户一边艰难地踩着三齿高木屐行走，一边在心里盘算着一会怎么把客人打晕。身为曾经练兵馆的塾头，普通人绝非他的对手。心里不禁又把伊藤埋怨上了千遍万遍，就算是为了躲避新选组，也不该听这小子的馊主意的。  
房间内充满着一种浓郁的熏香味，意外的非常好闻。木户跪坐低头以女子方式行礼，身后的障门被缓缓合上了。  
木户抬起头，稍微晃了下神。客人跟他心里设想的……有点区别。  
是个高鼻深目的年轻男子，比木户自己大不了几岁。即便是坐着，也可以看出身量很高。没有表情的脸自带一种威严，目光淡淡地扫过来，让木户升起一种遇到真正的敌人才会有的，本能的警觉。客人面前摆着一个棋盘，旁边有酒瓶和两个白瓷酒盏。  
“看来真是个哑巴啊。过来陪我下盘棋吧。”声音也是低沉好听的。  
萨摩口音。木户暗暗地长舒一口气，压下本能的愤怒。  
多么讽刺，点他的人，偏偏恰巧是个萨摩人。萨摩难道不管在哪个方面都要将长州赶尽杀绝么？  
此人便是大久保一藏了。此时只想着怎么摆脱麻烦的木户不会知道，他余下的人生都将跟对方纠缠在一起，至死也不休。  
大久保客客气气地，木户倒也不好意思突然发难。下个棋而已，他还是能应付的。客人还为他倒了一盏酒推过来，木户不能开口拒绝，也就喝下了。  
木户执了白，专心开始对弈起来。一开始做一件事，就对这件事格外专心，这是木户的性格。于是他便忽略掉了体内渐渐开始蔓延的燥热之感。他不知道吉原的熏香和酒都是能够催情的。  
白子被黑子全面压制，输的很凄惨。木户望着棋盘难以置信，他从未遇到过这么强的对手，那股警觉终于又要升起来了。  
迟了。大久保把棋盘往边上一推，人来到木户面前，手就顺着大敞的领口摸下去。木户惊了一瞬，但是想着客人发现真相自己便能名正言顺打晕他了罢，任他的双手抚过自己的乳尖。  
大久保连一点点惊讶的神情都没有。他直接把衣襟用力往两边一拉，木户上半身一下子全裸，紧接着锁骨处便传来温热的啃噬感。  
大久保把木户慢慢地推倒在了榻榻米上。木户过于震惊和困惑，心里还有一丝丝难言的喜悦，竟然丝毫没有反抗。  
大久保在木户的胸膛流连了一会，两枚红豆都被他舔舐得湿润且坚硬。随后他直起身子，双腿紧紧卡在木户的胯部，扒掉自己身上的衣物。  
肌肉并不十分发达，但是精瘦紧致而线条流畅的躯体显露出来。木户看的一愣一愣的，腰好细啊，这个客人。  
大久保又弯身去拔木户头上那一堆复杂的簪子梳子。繁复精美的发式散了，木户突然惊慌起来，在大久保身下挣动了一两下。  
“你别乱动，会弄痛你的。这张脸这么美，被簪子划破就不好了。”客人又开口了，低沉的嗓音带着醉意却又很笃定，有种让人驯服的魔力。木户愣住，体内的热意突然冲上了脸庞。  
大久保把木户重新放下来的黑发在手中梳理了一下，用袖子将他脸上的脂粉抹去大半，便趴下来吻上木户的嘴唇。  
木户跟很多人交换过亲吻，但那些人都是带着崇敬和荣幸，小心翼翼地触碰他的唇。他第一次体验到口腔被搜刮，被掠夺，舌头被迫和别人的缠在一起；嘴唇被碾磨，被撕咬，甚至带上淡淡的血腥味。木户被吻的头脑昏沉，只感觉到小腹上对方坚硬的巨物隔着兜裆布顶着自己。  
强烈的危机感袭来，木户做出最后一击。不愧是当年的剑豪，催情药物已经生效，浑身瘫软的情况下，仍然双手发力，试图把大久保从自己身上扔出去。  
但是大久保死死抓着木户不放，结果就是两人抱着在房间里翻滚了好几下，期间撞倒了香炉，催情的香味立刻越发浓郁起来。混乱的纠缠中，两人身上仅剩的衣服都掉了。  
欲火在木户体内燃烧，他的头脑逐渐放空，不能够再思考了。  
大久保把木户挺立的分身同自己的放在一起，草草撸动了几下，木户呜咽了几声。  
大久保当然不会无缘无故这么体贴。沾了吉原香膏的手指立刻就抹上了木户的穴口，细致而毫不留情地将它撑开。  
木户第一次被扩张，痛的泪眼朦胧，但是却乖巧地没有乱动，蜷曲的手指紧紧扣着榻榻米，留下抓痕。  
大久保拿三根手指进出了几下，觉得大概差不多了。他也等不及，自己硬得发疼。  
大久保亲了亲木户的嘴唇：“宝贝你好棒。马上就很舒服了。”把木户抱到房间中央的榻上去。他一边抱紧了木户，一边试探着进去一个头。令人惊喜的是木户主动搂紧了大久保的脖子，却没有喊疼。大久保一下用力挺腰，整根都没进去。  
木户脖颈瞬间向后仰去，抵在塌上形成一道优美的弧线，嗓子发出一声甜蜜又痛苦的、长长的呻吟。  
大久保兴奋地在木户体内又涨大了一圈。他一边一下下撞击，一边说：“你不是女人。也根本不是哑巴，对不对？”  
木户哪里能回答他呢。抹上去的香膏也开始发挥作用了，使他的肠道灼热起来，完美容纳着男人的尺寸，甚至还在叫嚣着要更多、更多。有隐秘的一点被撞过的时候，从未有过的巅峰快感如潮水般袭过全身，让木户本能地发出快乐的喊声。  
“还好你是能说话的。我敢肯定，吉原最高级的花魁叫的也不如你浪。”  
羞耻感是有一点点的，但跟快感比起来不值一提。木户断断续续地分辨：“可、可是……真的好、好舒服……”  
大久保听着木户说着失了智的真心话，脸上不禁也露出笑意。木户诚实的时候真是可爱极了。  
“光你爽可不行。今晚你是吉原的游女，我是花钱的客人。”  
大久保把木户拉起来坐在自己身上，一下子顶着最深的地方，木户惊叫了一声。  
“你要负责让客人舒心满意啊。”  
木户按住了大久保的肩膀，自觉地上上下下骑乘起来。大久保听着他动人的吟叫，手指插入木户散乱的黑发，随着他的动作一下下顺着发丝，自己也在粗喘。雪白美妙的躯体在大久保眼前晃动，真是世上至高的美景。  
木户不仅后庭一直在受刺激，前面的物事也不断蹭着大久保的小腹，发出闷闷的拍打声。木户当然也存了些私心，故意向前凑着，双重刺激之下很快就到了，整个人一下子没撑住，软塌塌地倒进大久保的怀里。  
大久保一边喘着一边说：“作为第一次接客是合格了。可惜我是个难伺候的客人。”  
浑身瘫软的木户只感到一阵天旋地转，他被大久保摆成跪姿，膝盖下还很体贴地被垫上了枕头。大久保双手钳住他的腰，毫不留情地重新从身后进入，硬邦邦一插到底。  
这一回比刚才还要来的疾风骤雨。木户刚刚高潮完，敏感地不行，被顶的哀叫；大久保却毫不留情，快速挺腰撞击，完全不顾木户的带着哭腔的求饶。  
“穿成这个样子在吉原的栅栏后面坐着，难道没有被艹穿的觉悟吗？”大久保冷酷地说。  
“打扮的那么漂亮，知不知道有多少男人排着队想干你？”  
木户只是呜咽着呻吟，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落：“不要了……我真的受不了了……”  
大久保向前俯身，把木户的头扳起来一点，凑近他的耳朵，用情人般温柔的口气说道：“想我放过你，就把自己的名字说出来。”  
木户哭的一抽一抽：“广江孝助……”  
话音刚落，大久保直接一下重重撞在木户的前列腺上，一只手向前精准堵住马眼，不让木户射出来。  
灭顶的快感袭来，前面又不得释放，木户差点晕厥过去，眼泪止不住地流下来。“是……木户贯治……”  
大久保的手稍微松了一点，但后面还在撞：“不止这个吧？”  
木户终于崩溃了：“桂小五郎！我就是长州的桂小五郎！”  
大久保在木户耳边轻笑起来，在木户听来如同魔鬼。大久保松了手让木户头晕眼花地释放出来，自己也拔出来，全射在了木户身上。  
大久保把精疲力竭，浑身上下一片狼藉的木户翻过来，让他仰面躺倒，双腿仍然紧紧卡在木户的胯间。  
木户的正上方，大久保露出非常公式化的微笑：“幸会了，长州政事的主理人，木户先生。”  
他这么说，仿佛两人是穿戴得衣冠楚楚，正襟危坐着正式会面，而不是刚刚做完一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，木户还屈辱地雌伏在大久保的身下。  
“鄙人乃萨摩藩士，大久保一藏。日后请多指教。”  
木户仅剩的一点神智在想，萨摩人的厚颜无耻真是无法想象的。  
外面突然传来了一阵喧闹，木户意识到什么，紧张地想要撑坐起来。大久保按住他，食指轻点他的嘴唇示意他不要出声，给木户盖上了被子，让他长发散落，背朝着门口侧躺。  
大久保捡了地上一件衣物，随意遮盖住下身，开门应付挨个房间搜查的新选组。  
新选组的组士看着大久保的样子，闻到房间里旖旎的味道，心知是刚刚做完好事。大久保泰然自若地对新选组说：“诸位完成公务不妨放松一下玩一玩，这家的游女是真的不错。不过，最顶级的已经被我包下来了，还望见谅。”  
木户背着身子，不知道是因为羞愧还是愤怒，身子轻轻地颤抖起来。新选组走了，大久保返回来在木户边上坐下，手掌覆上木户的腰弯，反复摩挲着那里细腻的皮肤。  
木户总算平静下来，虽然很不情愿，但还是小声对大久保道了谢。  
“倒也不必谢我，萨摩的确有和长州合作的意向。”  
木户惊愕地看向他。大久保心里非常满足，他直直地望向木户的眼睛：“何况——”  
“我买你直到凌晨，时间还很长呢。”  
这一晚是木户人生最大的失误。大久保又向他压下来的时候，他隐隐感到这都是预谋好的。  
木户用手推着大久保的胸膛：“真的不行——我第一次跟男人做，再来一次会坏掉的——”  
大久保还真的停下了，瞥了一眼木户被操干到红肿的穴口。他用手指拨弄了几下木户柔软的嘴唇。“那就算了。我忘了长州藩禁止众道。”  
“你给我吸出来也可以。”  
木户无可奈何，将自己的头递过去，伸出了湿润的舌头。

第二天凌晨，天还蒙蒙亮，木户偷拿了一身粗布衣衫，艰难地扶墙走出。这时候的吉原处于熟睡中，十分的安静，笼罩着一层雾气。  
后面疼，腰疼，喉咙也疼。胃里还隐隐返上来一股恶心的味道，是昨天懵懵懂懂咽下去的东西导致的。  
伊藤来接应的时候，被木户凶狠的目光吓得头都不敢抬。他哈着腰也不敢问发生了什么，只说木户先生我们赶紧走吧。  
离开的时候，伊藤感到自己身上还有另一道凌厉的视线。回头一望，是一个高个子的俊秀男人，身上的衣服绘的似乎是萨摩岛津家的家纹。伊藤一下子冷汗遍身，以为死期就是今日。然而男人只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼，转身消失在了浓雾中。  
木户完全没有注意到身后发生的事，只是恨恨地想，再也不要和萨摩人打交道了。


End file.
